Twilight through different eyes
by BluestarwarriorNaomi
Summary: Ever wounder about Twilight through the eyes and thoughts of a Forks High school student? Well your about to See Twilight in a view you never suspected... Also what's the gods and demigods and more importantly, Annabeth, have to do with this? it's inaccurate but bear with me. Rated T because of Emmett and Rosalie plus Percy and Nico betaed by book phan44
1. Prolog

I flew trough the trees as I followed the familiar scent. A wedding, a wedding of vampire. How appropriate that my old friend had asked me to watch and approve of it. Yes I will bless them with a child, a child that I could not have. Yes, my sister was always the one in charge, the goddess, but she has to disguise herself and doesn't do anything with out my and our brother's approval. Yes, we are all safe in that knowledge


	2. New Girls

Allow me to introduce myself. I am Shadeslayer or Shadia slaveries; I am a Shadowpire, the most power type of Pire In the world. I held my breath as I walked through the wall of humans in front of me. I would have loved to drain all these humans but I just walked into the school as the first bell rang. I spot my target, a young seventeen year old girl, and walk up to her.

"Hi you must be Isabella! I'm Shadia! I'm new here too." I smile and she looks relived

"Call me Bella."

She smiled and we went inside together, ready to face our first day of school. I smell a tangy scent in the air, immortal mixed with human, and relax. Looks like they are here I thought and smiled, putting up my mind block. Carlisle is a good friend of mine so I knew his children's powers were in need of both physical and mental shields but I just put up my mental to drive his son, Edward, crazy. None of them but Carlisle knew me so I was safe in that fact. The first half of the day went pretty normal. Me and Bella were hounded by all the students and as we got to the lunch room one of them, a girl in trig named Jessica, showed us to her table. It was there were the Cullens made their appearance. Jasper, the honey blonde, Emmett, the burly black haired brother, Edward, the slightly boyish bronze haired single, Rosalie, the snobby blonde, and Alice the 'seer' as I like calling her short spiked hair looked like a fairy. "Who are they?" Bella asked Jessica.

"The Cullens" She answered.I looked at her and beat her too the punch.

"The blondes are Rosalie and Jasper Hale. Their twins and foster children." Bella looked at me and blinked.

"I knew them when I visited Alaska on a family trip last year" I explained "Edward is the only single one. Emmett, the burly one, is with Rosalie. The pixie, Alice, is with Jasper. Esme is their mother. She's really nice but she has this genetic thing that skips a generation in her family that makes so it would be a miracle if she had children so she and her husband, Carlisle, adopted all of them."

"Wow" Bella continued looking at Edward who looked at us with a frustrated exasperation. You know Edward, you better be polite to Bella, especially when I'm around I sent that to him and he looked shocked. I mean it, Vampire; if you hurt her you're gonna see what slow and painful torture feels like. He growled so only Piers could hear it. Soon I and Bella went to Biology II and I got sent to the seat behind her while she sat next to Edward. I blocked her scent and Edward looked surprised.

_Just think of want you want to say to me and concentrate on sending it to me. How are you blocking her powerful scent?_

_Easy for my kind, Vampire, but not for yours._

Edward tried to ignore me and started talking to Bella, who was blushing madly. The bell rang, signaling that it was time for gym/ I got up and released Bella's scent before we left the room. The coach gave us our gym uniforms but we didn't have to change so I watched all the humans play volleyball until the bell rang, and then I raced home. I didn't have to eat so I decided to find Carlisle and his family, but they found me first.

"What do you want?" I asked politely.

"Shut up what ever you are!" Rosalie sneered. I let my anger out and tackled her onto a tree

"Listen Vampire! I'm more powerful than you could ever imagine so don't tick me off!" Just then I heard and all too familiar voice ring out.

"Hello Lady Shadeslayer" I forgot my anger

"Carlisle!" I ran and hugged him. Edward growled and I hissed back.

"Calm down my lady, they do not mean to be rude"

"Right sorry" I smiled at Carlisle. "I'm Shadeslayer, goddess of Pires, shadows, and nightmares." their eyes widened "I wish I could say I was here to visit Carlisle, but I'm here protecting Aro's daughter, Bella." Everyone looked shocked. "She doesn't know but her mother got rapped and produced Bella as her child. She is my niece, Bella's mom is my sister, anyway" I rolled my eyes like this was old news. "She was meant for the supernatural world, I'm just waiting for when her mother would let me change her."

They all nodded then Edward said "You keep saying, or at least thinking your kind and calling us Vampires, yet you're a goddess of Pires" he pointed out and I felt myself twitch.

"He means no disrespect to your people or kind" Carlisle said quickly and I nodded

"I know, my friend" I answered him then turned to Edward. "I am the most powerful type of Pire in the world. I am a Shadowpire" I answered him. He blinked and I rolled my eyes, "I'll explain later but it'll be morning soon and I have to put up my human façade again."

And with that, I left for my house. I smirked when I got there and got ready for school, today will be a very interesting day. I smiled thinking of what could happen with the Cullens after I explained fully to them what I was. I had some time to kill so I shrugged and went to their house

"I got time to kill" I explained as Esme saw me coming up the drive way. She nodded and I came in. Emmett was playing Xbox and asked me to play. I blinked at his smugness but took him on in battle front 2. After my 7th time winning he threw down his controller and pouted "Years of practice" I smiled at him and he grumbled.

"How old are you?" He asked.

"I'm 24000 years old" I shrugged "I'm equivalent to a 4 year old to my people" All the Cullens but Carlisle blinked. "I know they didn't want someone so young taking over the kingdom so my bro and sis help me" I shrugged again just as the clock stroke eight. "Time for school" I sighed and stretched, I already had my bag so Edward went to get Bella and Rosalie drove the rest of us. I hugged Bella as I got to school and said hi. Bella smiled

"So how's it going?" she asked.

"Pretty good." I shrugged. She'll never fully know what I am. "Went hiking last night and such, really nice this time of year." I smiled and she smiled back. We walked into school and I went to my first class, which I had with Alice who squealed.

"Bella's gonna be my sister I know it!" she whisper shouted to me.

"I know but don't tell Edward, he'd freak." I smiled and we began to talk. Soon it was lunch and Bella and I were sitting with the Cullens. I was, of course, blocking Bella's scent so Jasper wouldn't cringe and Edward wouldn't be on edge.

We smiled and talked and laughed then Emmet asked "Hey how did you get so good and tactics in war?" I flinched but relaxed.

"Firsthand experience sense I was two years old." Jasper looked sympathetically at me. I sighed showed my scares "Many years of torture as well, going against my… boyfriend's family, only to find out my only blood related sister had to be sent away so that they wouldn't kill her." I closed my eyes and imagined Annabeth in my mind, she, of course, was really my daughter but I didn't want to tell Bella that. I was seeing what she was currently doing this way. I opened my eyes and second later and hid my scares again. Bella hugged me and I smiled and hugged her back "Don't worry Bells, I'm ok now." the bell rang and Bella, Edward, and I went to Biology.

The teacher pulled up and old fashioned TV and a VCR. A movie day, I moved my chair and sat next to Bella who didn't notice because she was looking at Edward. I smiled knowing what was going on. The electric spark of true mates is so strong there is no denying the connection. Looks like you found your true life mate I thought to him and he huffed in response and pulled Bella closer to him. She predictably blushed and cuddled up closer to him in response. I smiled at them and thought of my own mate, Drake, and sighed I missed him, and his laugh, and is eyes, and his hair, and his seriousness when it was needed. I groaned. I missed my mate way too much.

Before I knew it, it was the end of the day and I smiled. Drake was coming over to night and we would get to see each other after such a long time. When I got home, Drake was already there. I ran up to him and kissed him, and then I heard someone clear their throat.

"What?" I asked kind of annoyed "You've never seen someone kiss their mate before?" I knew it was Carlisle and his family.

"Yeah but not a mate that looks exactly like Jasper." Emmett replied smirking. The smirk wiped off his face when I made his worst fear show up.

"NO NOT THE BUNNIES MAKE THEM GO AWAY!" He pouted (screamed) after running and sitting on the couch I glared at him.

"Well you shouldn't have made fun of me and my mate's only alone time in probably a 1000 years!" I made the images go away and muttered "Idiot." Emmett whimpered and Rosalie went to go sit with him. "And of course he looks like Jasper he's Jasper's Darkpire form." I rolled my eyes "Darkpires are basically the opposite of a random Vampire out there, or future vampire, like Arial, Bella Darkpire form and Derek, Edward's Darkpire form, and Drake's sister." I shrugged "Arial is the leader of the Darkpires, we had a huge 27000 year lasting war that started before I was born and ended 18 years ago when me and Drake's daughter was born." I paused "It was forbidden for me and Drake to be together no of the less, when I was a thousand, we mated and had a grand wedding." they blinked and looked shocked. I smiled and stretched, "Well if you excuse me I want some time alone with my mate." they got the hint and left.


	3. Explaining to the Cullens

I got picked up by the Cullen kids (all but Edward, might I add) and we left for school. When we got there, Bella was getting out of her car and looked at us with curiosity and sadness. I knew it, Edward ad left to 'protect' her. I rolled my eyes and went over "Hi Bella!" I smiled "Hey" she said looking back the way I came "You came with the Cullens today?" she asked "Yeah my bike broke down and they offered to drive me to school…Hey want to sit with us at lunch?" I asked smiling "Sure" she smiled back and we went into the school. "What the heck?" Jessica exclaimed upon seeing us "You rode here with the Cullens? Man you really did know them!" she exclaimed "Um yeah our families are close" I said, knowing it was only half a lie. Morning classes were a quiet event, me and Bella sat by each other and talked, but I could tell she was distracted. By lunch she seemed tense as we sat down with the Cullens. "She can sense what you are" I whispered to them lowly they all nodded and smiled at her "You must be Bella, Shade talks bout you a lot" Rosalie smiled. I smiled, Carlisle must have told them my nickname last night but by their thoughts he's waiting for me to explain everything else "yeah she's really cool" Bella relaxed and smiled. I smiled back and began eating, sense I could eat, I just chose not to, and gestured for them to do the same. They reluctantly took a couple of bites as Bella ate her lunch. Soon lunch was over and Bella was chatting to all of them like she known them her whole life. Of course, her parents had but no need mentioning that. I sat next to her in Biology, which went pretty fast. Gym was pretty fun, my team won, but probably only because we were against Bella's team and she was pretty bad at sports. The Cullens drove me home and Carlisle and Esme were there with Edward, who had stayed home that day 'sick'. "Remind me to do that staying at home sick trick" I smiled and Emmett laughed. Carlisle cleared his throat "Please explain to my family the different types of Pires" Carlisle was then interrupted by Rosalie "we already know you finished your home work so don't try that excuse" I rolled my eyes "I'm really starting to hate you Rosalie, I am a girl of my word and I'm surprised your seer can see me" Alice blinked and Carlisle smiled. "Yes I know of your talents, you see being the goddess of Pires, I know of every Pyretic power in the universe, and I am able to use them when I most need too but I have powers of my own" Rosalie shuddered and Jasper stepped in front of her protectively. I smiled "You remind me of my mate, Jasper. Always so protective of me" I sighed dreamily. "Anyway there are many types of pires in the universe. Shadowpires are the most powerful while Vampires and third most powerful. Each group can be spilt off into smaller groups. For example your type of Vampire is called the cursed ones or cold ones. You are the only group who are soulless; your hearts don't beat, and cannot bear children." Esme flinched and I touched her arm "It is because of Aro" I said simply and the Cullens growled "He may be your kind's leader, but to the council he's a rouge and needs to be stopped, he has one heir, Bella" The nodded "Well until she's turned, she cannot become the leader of her race. Thus keeping you cursed until Aro is killed." The Cullens just stared at me as I sensed Blaze and Slayer "Guys I can sense you" I said and they came out of the shadows. My sister was wearing her usual skin tight uniform with her dragon fang blade around her waste on a belt. My brother was wearing the usual skin tight shirt and skin tight pants. "Good to see you Carlisle" Shadowslayer smirked and Carlisle smiled "You too, Shadowslayer, it's been while" Shadowslayer nodded "Hey Drake is waiting for you Shade, and I know your not one to keep a mate waiting" I rolled my eyes "Thanks, Slayer" I smirked at her much hated nick name. She hissed at me but and just shut her up using shadows. Blazeshadow smirked "Glade you too caught up now, Shade, we'll explain everything to them, it's a school night you need sleep" "You know I don't sleep anymore" I grumbled but ran upstairs to see Drake. "Hey shady" He smiled as I ran up and kissed him "Good to see you too but I have guest" she said Drake growled playfully "Nobody I have to be jealous of is it?" he joked "Maybe" I said completely serious but my smile gave my teasing away. "Jasper, your True Pire form is down there" I admitted and he nodded. I suddenly heard screaming and ran down stairs saying "Crap!" When I got down there Shadebeast was licking Rosalie violently "Down boy!" I smiled and he bounded over, shrinking with every step. I pet him laughing. In his smallest size he was the size of a bulldog. "This is Shadia slayieris' mega powerful all consuming beast of shadows…or Shadebeast for short." I smiled and scratched behind his ear. "Listen I got school in seven hours and it's bright outside so you probably should go" "Doesn't' sun light bother you?" Alice asked curious "Nope but it dose hurt most Vampire types" I shrugged they nodded and left. I waited a while then got ready for school and left. Jessica, me, Bella, and Angela were going to port angelus after school. It was a slow day and, as predicated, the Cullens didn't go to school. Bella seemed distracted as she usually did when Edward wasn't in school and we switch to tennis in gym. Mike was Bella's partner and I got a girl named Amanda as mine. Amanda didn't do much so I played Mike one on one which was fun. Soon it was the end of the day and we were driving towards Port angelus. We got there and decided to have a little lunch and look around the shops as we waited for the dress shops to open. I smiled and walked into a sea like store and bought a couple of sea shells to give to my father later. Bella seemed interested in the book store so I bought a couple more Manga while Jessica bought magazines and Angela a history book. We all read the others books and laughed and smiled and got some ice cream and gossiped. "So who's this mysterious date of yours?" Jessica asked me "Oh my boyfriend, he's a year older than me and super hot and nice!" I exclaimed Bella smiled and I noticed a beautiful velvet purple and black dress. "Come on I think the dress shops are open" I said as we walked in and I bought that dress


End file.
